


Some Friendly Advice

by Casmiko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmiko/pseuds/Casmiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After countless failed dates with eligible bachelors from Republic City, Asami gets some advice on her dating life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Friendly Advice

Asami sits in Kwong's Cuisine with another eligible bachelor in front of her that claims to be her perfect match. Though, despite how dashing his appearance and how elegant his speech is, he cannot hold Asami's attention.

"And that's when I decided to use the laser as the power source for the whole machine, allowing continual motion to occur. Isn't that fascinating Asami?" The bachelor breathes and catches Asami's empty expression.

"Asami?"

Asami refocuses. "Yes?"

"Were you listening?"

"Oh, hmm mhm." Asami tries to recall the gist of the story, though the more she does, the more cloudy her brain becomes. "You used a laser for continual motion, right?"

"Exactly! It was one of my most brilliant discoveries to date."

'A laser.' Asami thinks. 'How childish. The whole design seems like it was created by a young boy, not the CEO of an engineering firm.'

Asami sighs.

"Shiru, I don't think this is working out."

Shiru is taken aback. "What? What do you mean? I thought we were having a great time."

"Yes, it was a nice enough night, but you just aren't what I am looking for right now. I'm sorry." Asami motions for the waiter. "But I will cover the bill and take care of your travel expenses for the night. I'm sorry again for any trouble that I may have caused you."

Shiru stands. "That is not needed Ms. Sato, but thank you."

Shiru places money down on the table and leaves without even a goodbye. Asami feels a slice of guilt and looks down to her untouched food.

'What is wrong with me?' Asami thinks.

Asami had been doing this for the past few months. Going out with eligible and intelligent men and women, taking them to expensive restaurants, only to find herself completely bored of them by the time the first course arrived at their table. She felt awful.

The waiter approaches. "Another disappointing night Ms. Sato?"

"It appears so." Asami glooms.

"May I sit?"

"Of course."

The waiter, Master Gyon, sits quickly at the table, looking to his most frequent customer.

"What was it this time?"

"He was a complete idiot Gyon."

"Oh?"

"Yes. His engineering ideas are basic and his most boasted inventions are something I could have created when I was seven."

"Ouch." Gyon remarks.

"Too much?"

Gyon repositions himself. "It is not really my place to say Ms. -"

"Gyon..." Asami draws out his name. "We've been friends for years. You can tell me when I am being horrible."

Gyon laughs. "You are being horrible Ms. Sato."

Asami sighs, "I thought so."

"But not as horrible as I know others to be."

"Hmm? How so?" Asami questions.

"Ms. Sato. You may go out on a lot of dates with a lot of wonderful people, but that is completely allowed. It isn't like you are leading them on. In fact, when you realize your heart isn't in it, you dismiss them fairly quickly."

"Of course, it's only fair." Asami confirms.

"And in that fairness, Ms. Sato, you are not horrible."

Asami smiles.

"But, Ms. Sato," Gyon continues, "May I ask who exactly you are looking to date?"

Asami knew without a second of thought. She knew exactly who she would like to be with, who she would like to kiss, like to hold, and touch, but she also knew who she couldn't have. 

"If I told you, you'd think me insane."

"Hardly."

Asami's heart pulses beneath her breast. She hadn't spoken this secret to anyone before, and even telling her waiter seemed daunting. Asami breathes and begins to fidget with her napkin.

"You don't have to say Ms. Sato, I was only -"

"Korra." Asami almost shouts.

"Korra?" Gyon questions.

"Yes, Avatar Korra. I am looking to be with her."

A brief spark of shock passes over Gyon, before his normal expression resumes.

"She would be quite the catch."

Asami bursts with a fit of laughter. "Yes, she would be."

"Have you told her of your feelings?"

"There hasn't been a lot of time to really tell her anything. She's away right now, in the Southern Water Tribe, healing."

"I've heard."

Asami nods. "We've written letters to each other of course, but with her recovering, I don't want my feelings to get in the way."

Gyon studies Asami for a long moment before speaking next, "Ms. Sato, I think you are making the right decision in not telling her right now."

"Really?" Asami's face lifts.

Gyon nods. "Yes, though once she has healed both physically and mentally, I would encourage you to give it your all for that girl."

"Do you think she ..." Asami pauses, feeling heat enter her cheeks at the absurdness of her question, "Will want me?"

Gyon laughs, catching Asami off guard. "Will Avatar Korra want Ms. Asami Sato? Of course! There is no doubt in my mind."

"How do you know?"

"Because Ms. Sato, you are one of the most beautiful, intelligent, and kind women that I know. And if the Avatar doesn't see or want that, then she's got to be insane."

Asami smiles and takes a sip of her green tea. "Thank you Master Gyon. I appreciate your advice and company."

"Anytime Ms. Sato." Gyon stands, "Will I see you here again soon?"

"Of course, though I will be alone next time."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I know who I am looking for and I won't resign myself for anyone less."


End file.
